


The Day He Feared

by jalendavi_lady



Series: Winry And Roy series from fma_fic_contest [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - First Anime, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His subordinates may be afraid of ghosts, but Mustang's got a completely different personal fear. And today, he's not got the option of not confronting it. Set during Episode 44 of the first anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day He Feared

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Anger (100-250 words) prompt at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/profile)[**fma_fic_contest**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/) .

Mustang's pulse was still racing after what he had just done.

It was over now. He'd confessed in public.

Time to get everyone into Risembool and turn his mind to planning using the information Fullmetal had just given them all...

But no. There was something else that needed doing, first.

Falman was untying Sheska's hands.

Mustang's pulse quickened further.

He owed a further explanation, after all.

He walked the last few feet to Miss Rockbell. "You had to visibly be a captive," he explained quietly as he removed the rope from her wrists. "For your own safety from that other part of the search party."

She shivered, and nodded, absent-mindedly rubbing her wrists.

 _She'll probably have nightmares about the Chopper tonight,_ he thought, with more than a little regret.

...

Mustang walked behind Miss Rockbell, and she did not complain.

If anything, she kept checking to be sure he was there.

 _She **wants** my protection right now? Even when I've just confirmed what she had only heard from people who weren’t **there**?_

Mustang almost wondered what nightmare monster he might have just replaced in her mind.

That was when it finally hit him.

It was over. She _knew_. And it hadn't been anything like he'd thought it would be.

She'd been angry, and done nothing but glare and storm off, even at the worst moments of it he had seen.

His long fear of the wrath of the living had been as mistaken as Fuery's fear of the unquiet dead.  



End file.
